Curando un alma rota
by natsumi19
Summary: Es un tributo a la caballerosidad de Sanji y a la injusticia de la mujer, aunque creo que lo he exagrado mucho. Bueno espero que os guste. Two-Shot demasiado largo. Es un SanjixOc pero la Oc es generalizado, así que no tiene nombre
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola! Bueno este fic es un tributo a todas las mujeres que han sido violentadas y como un hombre como Sanji, con su caballerosidad, se necesita en estos tiempos. En este fic, al oc no le he puesto nombre, ya que lo he hecho de forma generalizada.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eichiro Oda**.

**Aclaraciones:**

Las palabras en cursiva serán pensamientos de los personajes que se sabrá por el diálogo o lo aclarare yo.

_En esta vida nada es justo. Solo las personas que tienen más poder que otras pueden hacer que el mundo se incline ante ella. Todas esas personas son capaces de arruinar una vida si están en sus planes e incluso acabar con la vida de las personas que le molestan._

_No tengo tiempo de pensar, solo corro. Huyendo del infierno que aquel llamado padre me regala. Sintiendo el frío suelo debajo de mis pies y la lluvia rozando mi piel. Giro mi visa hacia atrás, encontrándome con aquel hombre montado en un caballo. Me estaba alcanzando. Pero siento que mi difunta madre me hace seguir adelante, sin parar de correr, sin rendirme._

_De repente, siento que ese hombre me empuja cayendo de bruces al suelo. No puedo hace nada, estoy demasiado cansada para seguir. Oigo que aquel hombre baja del caballo tranquilamente, mientras intento huir arrastras por el barro. El hombre me pega una patada en el costado de la cara y siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, haciéndome parar en la huida y fijar mi vista hacia aquel hombre que me arruinó la vida, solo por un poco de dinero._

_Al final desisto y cierro los ojos derrotada ante aquel ser, al cual llamaba padre._

_Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, encontrándome de lleno con la realidad en un sucio carruaje para caballos. Giro mi vista adolorida encontrándome con el autor de mi pesadilla. No puedo moverme bien. Y fijo mí vista en mi brazo desnudo, encontrándome con un pequeño agujero. Al menos ya encontraba una explicación del por qué no podía moverme para seguir huyendo. Me había drogado._

_Al fin el carruaje se para y dos hombres robustos, vestidos con trajes blancos, abren la puerta de repente, dejándome paralizada por el acto que no me esperaba. Los dos hombres me empujan, haciendo que cayera, de nuevo, al frío suelo. Levanto la vista fijándome en un cartel en el que ponía: "Manicomio". ¿Manicomio? Eso era imposible, no podía ser capaz ese hombre de hacerme esto. Vuelvo a levantar mis ojos hacia él, el cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, haciendo que volviera mi vista al cartel y cambiara de opinión sobre ese hombre. Sí, si podía hacerme esto a mí. _

_Los hombres me cogen con brusquedad de los brazos y me levantan de igual forma del suelo. Intento soltarme de ese agarre, pero la diferencia de fuerza me lo impide, empujándome al edificio tenebroso, que esperaba mi entrada, haciendo que mi libertad ya no existiera entre esas murallas._

_Al fin entramos y yo, definitivamente, me rindo. Ya no puedo más. Los hombres, sin embargo siguen sujetándome con firmeza, mientras fijo mi mirada en aquella pequeña sala, dónde había un hombre mayor que parecía cansado._

_El hombre de mis pesadillas llega al pequeño escritorio en que estaba una mujer de edad madura escribiendo en una máquina de escribir. Esa mujer lo ve y luego fija su mirada en la mía, volviéndola después al hombre. Se vuelve y saca una carpeta con una hoja para que escribiera en ella, luego le da a un botón, haciendo que se abra una puerta de hierro, y les hace una señal a los hombres para que me llevaran tras aquella puerta._

_Me arrasaron por un largo pasillo, hasta hacerme parar delante de una mujer que me tendía unas ropas. Volvieron a empujarme, hasta llegar a otra puerta de hierro en que había otro enfermero esperando._

"_¿Es esta?" Preguntó el enfermero, mientras le hacia una seña al hombre de mis pesadillas para que le entregara aquel formulario. Lo inspeccionó serio y luego me miró a mí, para luego sacar una llave de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta._

_Me volvieron a arrastrar por los pasillos hasta llevarme a una habitación que abrieron bruscamente y me echaron en ella, para luego cerrar, con un fuerte portazo._

_Caí de rodillas y me eche en el suelo, cansada, para luego empezar a llorar con lágrimas que imaginé que ya había agotado. Sabía que mi pesadilla no había terminado allí, sino que acababa de empezar. Sigo llorando hasta dormir por el cansancio y sabiendo que mi alma roa no volverá a sanar y se pudrirá como mi cuerpo iba a pudrirse en aquel lugar._

_Solo un milagro podrá salvarme de este infierno._

_Me levanto cansada. Otra vez la pesadilla continúa. Me levanto cansada y recojo la ropa que me dieron y me la pongo. Oigo otro pitido de una sirena y la puerta de la habitación que estaba instalada se abre rápidamente, viendo que muchas chicas ya iban hacia, a la que yo llamaba, sala de tortura._

_Me dejo arrasar por todas aquellas chicas, como si de un rebaño se tratase. Llego a una gran habitación en la que nos sientan por orden y un enfermero nos vuelve a explicar las reglas de aquel sitio y que para fomentar el trabajo, debemos hacer nosotras algo del trabajo. Sí, claro, más bien nosotras lo hacemos todo mientras ellos nos miran y según qué chica les gusta, se la llevan por la fuerza y esa chica aparece luego a media noche llorando y siendo tirada por otros dos hombres a su habitación. Esa rutina ya era normal allí._

_Empezamos el trabajo. ¿En qué consiste? Algunas tienen el trabajo de tejer ropajes que luego nadie sabe dónde llegan, pero otras (como yo) debemos cocinar, cocinar y cocinar las veinticuatro horas sin parar. En los abrasadores fogones que muchas veces han hecho que alguna chica se desmalle por el calor y esa chica aparece luego con visibles moratones por todo el cuerpo y dos rojos en las sienes. No hace falta que explique qué le pasara a la chica que le sale mal alguna comida. Es obvio, que al día siguiente es sustituida por otra chica y no se le vuelve a ver. Y tampoco hay que decir que la comida es para todos los hombres que se hacen llamar "nuestros amigos" y que luego, si quieren, nos violan por las esquinas._

_Solo espero que haya alguna esperanza de salir de este infierno. Según me han comentado, todas las chicas que han intentado huir, han aparecido muertas. Es una lástima, me encantaría huir de este lugar, pero es imposible, nos tienen todo el día vigiladas, como se fuéramos delincuentes. Y sin embargo, todas las personas que nos han traído aquí son las verdaderas delincuentes._

_Miro a mí alrededor, para descansar los ojos del insoportable calor de los fogones. La mayoría de las chicas que nos encontramos aquí no deberíamos estar. Según ellas, muchas personas las traicionaron y las encerraron aquí, ya que siempre la palabra de un hombre vale más que la de una mujer ante un juez o ante un policía. Sus historias me recuerdan a la mía, es más, creo hasta que se parecen a mí._

_De repente oigo el sonido de cambio de turno y el hombre que nos estaba vigilando y custodiaba la puerta de emergencia se retira serio. Giro mi vista. El chef, que también nos controla, parece que ya ha elegido su juguete y ha desaparecido. ¡Es mi oportunidad!_

_Camino despacio, haciendo ver a los guardias lejanos que solo voy a por más ingredientes al tonel, bajando la guardia, me acerco cada vez más a la puerta, mi billete de salida. En un descuido los guardias miran hacia otro lado, dejándome terreno de sobra para huir. Corro a la puerta y la abro. Oigo una sirena, me han descubierto. Sin embargo veo una reja rota. Tengo que huir. Vuelvo a correr a esa reja y por fin me libero de aquella condena, viendo que aquel edificio se encontraba en medio de una ciudad. Corro por las calles al ver un enjambre de hombres venir a por mí._

_Corro y corro. Necesito un billete de salida de salir de aquella isla. Veo que me van a alcanzar, gritándome insultos e incluso disparando calmantes. Me choco con mucha gente: hombres, mujeres, caballos… Pero necesito huir, no quiero volver a ese infierno. Miro detrás de mí, me están alcanzando. ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!_

…

_Mierda, he tropezado con alguien. Miro para atrás para ver que ya no puedo huir. Y vuelvo mi vista a la persona que me ha hecho hacer ese estúpido error._

-¿Estás bien, preciosa damisela?

_Miro a aquel hombre. ¿Damisela? Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ha dicho esa palabra y menos en mis condiciones. No puedo ver a aquel hombre bien, el sol hace que me cueste verlo mejor. _

_Siento un pequeño roce en mi cintura. ¿Una caricia? Me ayuda a levantarme suavemente y ya puedo verlo mejor: es un hombre más alto de lo habitual en aquella isla, de rubios cabellos, pero que tapa uno de sus ojos, el otro ojo es de color negro con detalles azules adornado con una interesante ceja en forma de espiral que me hace sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía. Lleva un traje, como de camarero y un cigarro adornando sus labios mientras sonríe._

-Perdona por mi descuido, espero no haber hecho daño a una preciosa dama como usted.

_Sigue sonriendo con un tono meloso que me hace enrojecer. Hacía mucho tiempo que me cortejó un hombre, pero no lo hizo de la forma en que lo había hecho él y menos con las pintas que llevaba. Solo una palabra me ronda por la cabeza mientras sigo sonriendo a aquel hombre: un caballero._

_Vuelvo a la realidad al oír a aquellos hombres acercándose con sus gritos, desviando la mirada de aquel apuesto chico a mis perseguidores. Mis ojos vuelven al chico que me mira sin comprender mi comportamiento. Sin desearlo, empiezo a llorar al ver que me van a separar de ese chico, que me sigue mirando incrédulo. Solo llego a decirle una cosa:_

-Sálvame.

_Ese hombre me sigue mirando incrédulo hasta que aquellos hombres me separan de él de forma brusca, mientras lo sigo mirando esperando que hiciera algo. Sin embargo se queda de pie mirando cómo me llevan esos hombres. Mi vista deja de mirarlo cuando siento que uno de esos hombres me pincha en el brazo algo que me hace sentir mareada y desmayándome solo con el recuerdo de aquella persona._

_..._

_Vuelvo a despertarme en una sala que no reconozco y rodeada de gente que va vestida de blanco. Uno de ellos se me acerca y aunque intento levantarme, algo me lo impide. Miro mis muñecas y mis tobillos, viendo que me han atado a una especie de camilla._

_Vuelvo mi vista a aquellas personas, viendo que el que se había acercado a mí me ha puesto en las sienes algo pegajoso. De repente siento una convulsión, haciéndome perder la visión y el oído. Solo siento dolor, como si buscaran mi muerte. Solo oigo a uno de ellos decir que ese es mi castigo antes de volver a electrocutarme._

_..._

_Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, para mí en esta sala solo existe el dolor. Castigándome de diferentes maneras: electroshock; latigazos en los que debo contar en un idioma distinto y que si me equivoco debo volver a empezar; cargar con materiales más pesados hasta llevarlos a otro lugar; y la que más dolor me causa, ser violada._

_Lo único que me mantiene aún viva es la esperanza de que aquel muchacho vuelva, aunque las probabilidades sean nulas, solo lo espero._

_Otro día de en mi tortura, siendo despertada por un estruendo desde fuera, eso me descoloca. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que está pasando, pero mis fuerzas no me lo permiten, solo espero que sea algo bueno._

_Vuelvo a oír golpes y a alguien gritando. De repente oigo la señal de alarma y una luz roja, pero mi cuerpo no parece reaccionar. Estoy demasiado cansada._

_Oigo de repente cómo abren la puerta de la sala con un fuerte golpe y a alguien cogiéndome delicadamente de la cintura llevándome en brazos._

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

_No me lo puedo creer. Es él. Vino al final. Lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras sigue corriendo. Solo lloro de felicidad porque al final vino. Me acerco más a él y le susurro, mientras cierro los ojos con cansancio:_

-Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vuelvo a despertar en una habitación iluminada por unas pequeñas ventanas. Acaricio las finas sábanas de la cama en la que me encuentro y esbozo una sonrisa, como si por fin toda la tortura hubiera acabado. Ni siquiera quiero levantarme, no quiero que esta sensación se valla._

_Oigo un ruido de una puerta al abrirse y sale de ésta un pequeño ¿reno?_

-¡Vaya! Parece que ya despertaste, que bien.

_¿Y habla? _

-¿E-Eres un reno que habla?

_La pregunta es una tontería, lo sé, pero no todos los días veo a un reno parlante, aunque la verdad es una monada. El pequeño sonríe y me explica que tomo un Akuma no mi que le ha hecho poder hablar. Yo me recuesto mejor ante la explicación del pequeño, diciéndome que también es médico y que me había curado él, pidiéndome permiso para revisarme._

_De repente vuelvo a oír como vuelven a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con un moreno con un sombrero de paja sonriente y que empieza a reír._

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que tu eres la chica del hospital?-_ Me pregunta, mientras sigue riendo. Vuelve a abrirse la puerta entrando más personas a la sala. Una de ellas, una chica pelirroja le pega al muchacho del sombrero de paja._

-¡Pero tú eres tonto! ¡La vas a asustar si entras de esa forma!

_Me río ante aquella escena, mientras veo a las demás personas presentes: un chico con la nariz extremadamente alargada, una chica morena con un libro entre sus brazos, un ¿peliverde? con tres espadas mirándome indiferente, un peliazul con un cuerpo extraño, un ¿esqueleto? con sombrero y como no, mi caballero el chico de rubios cabellos que me salvo de aquel infierno y que me sirve un pequeño plato con sopa._

-Aquí tienes, mi damisela, seguramente en aquel lugar no te dieron muy bien de comer-_ me dice sonriente mientras coge gentilmente mi mano. Ese comentario hace que me mire el cuerpo, encontrándome con que había adelgazado demasiado y que en aquel lugar, muchas veces, la comida no llegaba. _-Soy Sanji, tu caballero andante. Para servirte.

_Sanji. Nunca olvidare aquel nombre. Miro como sigue sosteniéndome la mano como el caballero que era, haciéndome sonreír y sonrojarme. Levanto mi otra mano, acariciando su mejilla. Él me mira perplejo, mientras vuelvo a llorar de felicidad y le digo:_

-Muchas gracias, Sanji.

_Todos nos miran perplejos. ¿Tan raro era eso? No lo sé, solo me siento en paz._

_..._

_Pasaban los días en aquel barco. Dándome cuenta que todos ellos eran piratas buscados por la Marina y que cada uno de ellos tenían precio, sobretodo el chico con el sombrero de paja y el peliverde. _

_Al final, les dije que me podían dejar en la próxima isla, ya que era obvio que no tenía alma de pirata, además aun estaba débil. Durante os días, solo tenía ojos para mi caballero. Aun que por desgracia él solo los tenía en Nami y Robin, las mujeres de esa tripulación. Eso me decepcionaba. Aun que era normal su reacción, cualquier hombre se hubiera enamorado antes en aquellas mujeres, que en ella. Ella aún estaba vendada de cuello para abajo, no tenía casi pecho, tenía ojeras y mi pelo estaba desaliñado y sin brillo. Casi toda la tripulación me miraba indiferente por ser extraña, algunos con miedo y otros indiferentes, solo el pequeño reno me miraba amable, ya que al fin y al cabo era su paciente._

_Todos los días me encontraba en la cocina. Era el lugar en el que podía estar con Sanji sin que él estuviera con las otras compañeras. Admito que estaba celosa por ello, pero no podía hacer nada mejor que estar con él y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí. Le hablé del por qué estaba allí y le conté mi tortura antes de que ellos llegaran. Eso de comentar sobre aquel sitio, parecía incomodarlo, apoyándome con un abrazo que me hacía sentir en paz._

_Un día el pequeño reno me confirmó sobre mi estado. Él parecía realmente triste, lo que hizo que me asustara más._

-¿Qué pasa Chopper? ¿Es tan malo mi estado?-_ Decía mirándolo preocupada, mientras cambiaba mis vendajes._

-Es tu estado. Veras, tu vagina estaba muy desgarrada. Seguramente, ningún médico pueda curarlo.

-Sin rodeos, Chopper, por favor-_ le pedí, aunque ya me imaginaba lo que vendría._

-Además de no poder tener hijos, tienes cáncer-_ dijo al fin el renito, mientras me veía con lástima. Sabía que el cáncer no se podía curar. Aunque lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que nuca podría ver a mis hijos. Sin querer lloré por ese hecho. Ser madre era uno de mis mayores sueños._

_Le pedí a Chopper que no dijera nada de eso a nadie. No quería ser el centro de las lástimas y menos en Sanji, que cada día que pasaba sabía que lo amaba más. Sí, lo amaba, pero no quería confesárselo, no quería que sintiera lástima de mí, ni nada parecido. Además una persona como él, no se merece tan poca cosa como yo, él es demasiado especial para mí, aunque lo ame, no quiero dejarle en un apuro por ese sentimiento. Además si ese amor era correspondido, sé que no viviría bien conmigo. No podía darle hijos y además el cáncer acabaría conmigo. _

_Por eso, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_Una noche en aquel barco, todos dormían, ya que ese día había sido muy largo para todos y la pelirroja les había dejado que ese día nadie hiciera guardia. Era mi oportunidad. a medianoche salí de la enfermería, donde me había acoplado para mi recuperación. Y me dirigí a la habitación de los chicos. Les vi a todos, durmiendo sonoramente y con unas posiciones imposibles para cualquier persona de hacer al dormir, eso me causo gracia. _

_Pero mi vista no los miraba a ellos directamente y se fue a posar en el cocinero que dormía tranquilamente. No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a él. Era realmente mi caballero andante, mi amor. Sin querer evitarlo, me acerque a sus labios y los rocé tímidamente con los míos, sintiendo el calor que desprendían de ellos, como si me incitará a volver a probarlos, pero no lo hice. Me separé de él, viendo cómo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. No pude evitar llorar, me era tan necesario aquel hombre._

_Salí de aquella habitación a la cocina recordando las conversaciones que tuve con aquel hombre y escribí el estado en el que me encontraba y lo que realmente sentía por el cocinero y, por supuesto, el por qué hacía lo que hacía. Salí en dirección a la cabeza del barco del Thousand Sunny y me subí a ella, sintiendo el dulce viento de la noche acoplarse a mí, haciéndome sentir que era la única de aquel mundo, aunque sabía que era no era verdad. Miré el mar, tan hermoso como nunca y tan grande que nunca podría recorrerlo entero. Miré el cielo hermoso, adornado por millones de estrellas que nunca podría terminar de contar._

_Y al final con mi último aliento de vida de mi alma rota. Me dejé caer en la penumbra del ancho mar, con el recuerdo de las personas que me ayudaron y del caballero que amé._

**FIN**


End file.
